deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto
Gogeta46power= Yugi Muto vs Ash Ketchum.jpg|??? ymVSak.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Ash vs Yugi.jpg|Ash vs Yugi Yugi vs Ash V5.jpg|Yugi vs Ash Yugi vs Ash.jpg|Yugi vs Ash Ash VS Yugi.jpg|UltimateRuleZ Ash VS. Yugi.png|TheDudeMcDude Description Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh! It's the ultimate battle between monster summoners! Intro Ash Yugi Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Ash Ketchum Yugi Muto Who would win? Ash Ketchum Yugi Muto Which do you prefer? Pokémon Yu-Gi-Oh! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Verdict Results |-| TheDudeMcDude (Complete)= Description Pokémon VS. Yu-Gi-Oh! Now it’s time to see who really is a true champion. Intro Cue Death Battle Theme Wiz: Stories throughout the world have told of ancient beasts with great power. Boomstick: And those who can use their immense strength in battle. Wiz: Ash Ketchum. The prestigious young trainer from Pallet Town. Boomstick: And Yugi Muto, Duel Monsters Champion and King of Games. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Ash is on the Road to Death Battle Wiz: Look, I speak as a true professional in the field of science and even I can back up that fieldwork can be a slog but getting some ten-year-old to do that work is just unprofessional. Professor Oak, you should be ashamed. Boomstick: I’d say he’s a genius. I mean, there are what over 800 Pokémon in the world, why waste your time when some kid can do it for you. Wiz: You realise there are supposedly more than 8 million species of animals in the world? Boomstick: What? Really? Wiz: Yep and they are nowhere near close to being documented. Boomstick: Stay on topic Wiz. So yeah, Oak here decided to pass his research onto someone else. Enter Ash Ketchum, who also had his own dream to fulfil along the way. Ash: I swear by the Pokémon of the world, I will become a Pokémon Master. BACKGROUND NAME: ASH KETCHUM AGE: STILL 10 OCCUPATION: POKÉMON TRAINER AIMS TO BECOME A POKÉMON MASTER FACT: APPARENTLY HAS A FATHER SOMEWHERE Wiz: To do this, Oak handed out three beginning Pokémon to any rookie trainers to help the begin their journey. Boomstick: Yeah, the fire type Charmander, the water type Squirtle and the grass type Bulbasaur, so which one did he end up choosing. Wiz: None. Since he slept in, the three starters were gone, except for one Oak kept as a left over. This was the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika-Chu Oak: Its name is Pikachu Ash: It’s so cute, it’s the best of all. Wiz: While initially hesitant, Pikachu warmed up to Ash after witnessing how true of a trainer he wished to be. Ash’s Pikachu knows an enourmous variety of moves including Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball and the always cool Volt Tackle and has taken down many tough opponents including a Dragonite and a Mega-Lucario. Boomstick: While travelling throughout many different regions always fighting, always training they built up a large ensemble of new friends along the way. By the way, you’re probably wondering, which team are we giving Ash for this, well we’ve decided to take into account pretty much all of the Pokémon he has had throughout his career for this one. Basically, because it would probably be considered somewhat unfair to remove any of his Pokémon that may have some advantage. Wiz: So, keep in mind that while some of his Pokémon such as Totodile or Gible may not be mentioned from here on, ALL of Ash’s Pokémon that has been used throughout his travels have been taken into consideration. Boomstick: Speaking of which, he really has accumulated quite the number of mons throughout the years, or I suppose year since he’s still ten..... somehow. Wiz: Butterfree, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Primape, Kingler, Bayleef, Noctowl, Heracross, Swellow, Corphish, Aipom, Gliscor, Torterra, Buizel, Krokorok, Palpitoad, Unfezant, Hawlucha and Lycanroc among many others are just the tipping point of the Pokémon he has trained. He even became the trainer of a legendary Pokémon, Melmetal and an Ultra-Beast, Nagandel. Boomstick: Many of these ‘mons have been able to take on other legendary Pokémon. My favourite is the badass Charizard with the powerful flamethrower and Fire Spin, who once defeated an Articuno and took on Entei, or Sceptile who took down a Darkrai with a quick and swift Leaf Blade. Wiz: These particular Pokémon have been Ash’s ace Pokémon on his team throughout specific regions, such as Charizard for Kanto and Sceptile for Hoenn. When he got to Sinnoh however, Infernape was the next one to take the lead, with the incredible Flare ability, a technique which raises his power substantially, at the expense of coordination and rational thought. Boomstick: And when he got to Kalos, his team expanded to include may of his best Pokémon thus far, including Noivern, Goodra and of course who can forget Talonflame and like the regions before, he got an ace, cue the music... *Cue Music: https://youtu.be/pZlkQ7JIeNg Boomstick: ...Greninja, the dark and water type Pokémon. Wiz: Greninja in particular is an incredible achievement of Ash’s, for it was able to master the legendary Battle Bond ability, Greninja was able to take on a much more powerful form, somewhat resembling Ash himself. With this incredible boost in power Greninja had fought and defeated many powerful Mega-Pokémon such as Mega-Sceptile and even champion Dianthe’s Mega-Gardevoir. Boomstick: Even going head-on against Alain’s Mega-Charizard X, who was capable of taking hits from a Primal Groudon and while Greninja didn’t come out as the victor in that brawl, it’s still a substantial achievement to keep pace with and even deal damage to Mega-Charizard X. Wiz: However, there is a bit of a downside to this. In this form Greninja and Ash are linked by not just their spirit but also on a kind of physical level. If Greninja receives damage, then Ash will also feel the same pain that Greninja feels. *End Music FEATS: MASTERED THE BATTLE BOND ABILITY FOUGHT IN MANY LEAGUES AND TOURNAMENTS AND HAS MADE IT TO THE FINAL ROUNDS IN MANY OF THEM. HAS TRAINED MANY DIFFERENT VARIETIES OF POKÉMON HAS FOUGHT MANY LEGENDARY POKÉMON HAS OUTSMARTED MUCH MORE EXPERIENCED TRAINERS HAS TRAVELLED THROUGHOUT MANY REGIONS DEFEATED TEAM ROCKET AGAIN AND AGAIN DEFEATED OTHER CRIMINAL ORGANISATIONS HAS SAVED THE WORLD MANY TIMES HAS DEFEATED ALL OF HIS MAIN RIVALS FROM EACH REGION Wiz: Too a season Trainer though, attacks can only take you so far, hence Ash’s Pokémon have different types of stat boosts and effect-type moves which have come in handy. Double Team creates copies of a single Pokémon, perfect for confusing an enemy, Agility raises speed, Sand Attack lowers and enemy's accuracy, Rain Dance increases the speed of water Pokémon, even enemy Pokémon and Supersonic can confuse an enemy, leaving them open to attacks. He has even become experienced in other forms of battle, such as Double Battles which involves coordinating two Pokémon at once. Boomstick: Ash has come up with many unorthodox strategies which has seen him through to victory more times than not, such as Pikachu coating himself and his Swellow in “electric armour”...whatever that is. Wiz: Speaking of Pikachu, one time he did this... https://youtu.be/JdOrD2yrnsM?t=27 Wiz: This was only possible through a Z-Move, an incredibly powerful technique, performed when a Pokémon and their trainer’s bond is put to the max and are completely in sync. This in particularly was Pikachu’s 10,000,000 Volts going toe-to-toe with Tapu Koko’s own Z-Move, Guardian of Alola and successfully overpowering it. Boomstick: That was freakin’ awesome. With all this at his side, it’s kinda hard to believe that Ash hasn’t actually won many leagues with these awesome ‘mons. Wiz: Ash is nothing if not resilient, but unfortunately, yes. Ash has only 2 tournament wins to his name, which also presents another fact, Ash himself, while being quite accomplished is not the best of trainers, he has an almost even win-to-loss ratio throughout his career as a Pokémon trainer and despite having almost daily encounters with Team Rocket, they are still able to easily trick and deceive him with really obvious disguises. He has even made, what one may call, “questionable” decisions. Well, I suppose he is still 10 years old. Boomstick: Yeah, such as when he thought he could take on Elesa with ONLY Palpitoad and somehow thought he could win. I mean, HOW- How did he.... ugh. Wiz: Even so, after so long, after so many battles and so much training, Ash finally bared the fruit of his labours and achieved his goal in becoming a league champion. Boomstick: Aww... our little Ash has grown up. Hey, wait a minute what about the PokéDex? He’s nowhere near finishing that thing, I mean did he just forget or something? Wiz: Not important Boomstick, don’t ruin this. Boomstick: Aww, but... oh, O’k. Ash: We did it! Pikachu: Pika Yugi Shuffles into Death Battle Wiz: Throughout Ancient Egypt, great and terrible games were used to test the might and power of Pharoahs and Sorcerers alike. Through these games, the combatants would summon and bring forth monsters and boost their strengths with dark magic. The Shadow Games had begun. Boomstick: This magic was harnessed by seven treasures known as the Millennium Items used to protect Egypt from various threats. Until a thief obtained them and used them to summon the evil god Zorc to wreak havoc on Egypt. Wiz: All was thought to be lost until a nameless Pharoah put an end to Zorc, the Shadow Games and unfortunately his own life. For thousands of years the soul of that Nameless Pharoah lay dormant until his soul was reawakened with the completion of the Millennium Puzzle in the hands of one, an ordinary student named Yugi Muto. BACKGROUND: YUGI MUTO: AGE: 16 (DUEL MONSTERS) 17 (DARK SIDE OF DIMENSIONS) 38 (GX) FAVOURITE CARD: DARK MAGICIAN EQUIPMENT: DUEL DISC, MILLENNIUM PUZZLE FACT: HAIR IS NATURAL BACKGROUND: ATEM: AGE: 2000+ YEARS (4Kids) 3000+ (Japanese/Manga) OCCUPATION: ANCIENT EGYPTIAN PHAROAH FACT: HAIR IS ALSO NATURAL Yugi: I did it. The Millennium Puzzle is complete. Boomstick: Wait, hold up. How the hell did this kid get an ancient Egyptian artefact just like that? Wiz: From his Grandfather for his birthday. Apparently. Boomstick: What?!!! The only thing my Grandfather gave me was some beer on my birthday. Wiz: With this development The Shadow Games had returned and so had the soul of Nameless Pharoah, whose name would later be revealed to be Atem. Whenever Yugi or his friends would be under some kind peril or threat, Atem take over Yugi’s body and challenge them to a Shadow Game and when the opponent would lose they would then be subject to a penalty game and depending on how big of a transgression they committed, it could a be small trivial punishment like getting embarrassed to much more serious punishments such as being stuck in a coma or even death. Atem: Kaiba if you really want to know then open your mind Kaiba collapses. Boomstick: These games would vary from RPG’s, Card Games to even digital pets, or my personal favourite, the 'pick a finger to kill your opponent with' game. Wiz: All due to the Millennium Puzzle’s dark powers and thanks to this artefact and the dark magic sealed within it, the games themselves take on a more visceral nature, such as the monsters and beasts in the games taking on a more corporeal and physical form, allowing them and their powers to deal actual damage on opponents or the environment and at first Yugi was not even aware of Atem’s presence. Boomstick: Yeah, little Yugi here would just pass out and Atem would come on out and deal some “retribution” if you get me. *Shows scene of Ushio getting devoured by giant worms. Wiz: Out of all these games though, one took the world by storm, Duel Monsters a card battle game. Under the usual circumstances, a duelist places their deck in a device known as a Duel Disc which is mounted on the Duelist’s arm. When a card is placed on the field zone of the Duel Disc, the device then permeates a holographic projection of the monster in play. Boomstick: What? That thing must have been a bitch to make. I mean, who would spend their money creating such an overly advanced piece of hardware with no other use than playing cards? Wiz: A rich rival with a grudge. Seriously. Anyway, Yugi took an immediate liking to Duel Monsters and so did Atem, who was a natural at the game. This is because the cards and the game itself are in fact based on the ancient Shadow Games that Atem himself participated in back in Ancient Egypt. Boomstick: Wait? Really? Wiz: Yep, right down to the cards monster designs being based on Ancient Egyptian inscriptions and images of the same monsters used in the same Shadow Games played back in Atem’s time. Or at least most of the monsters are, such as The Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Boomstick: That’s... convenient. Wiz: Yugi and Atem utilise an enormous variety of monsters, such as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Yugi’s two ace cards, both of who were able to destroy a large part of a small city in their joint attack on Zorc or even Palladium Oracle Mahad, whose strength not only doubles against Dark type monsters, but also one-shotted a monstrous Diva. Even so, there are many other monsters Yugi can all upon such as Gaia the Fierce Knight, Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, Kuriboh, Mystical Elf, Summoned Skull, The Celtic Guardian, Black Luster Soldier, Mammoth’s Graveyard, Feral Imp, Big Shield Gardna, Dark Magician of Chaos which is said to be stronger than his other Magician cards in every way and even a tiny Beaver Warrior. Boomstick: Aww that’s cute, but Monsters are not the only type of cards in Yugi’s deck, Magic and Trap cards are also a big help in battle. Wiz: Swords of Revealing Light can trap an opponent's monster making them unable to move, Magic Hats hide one of Yugi’s monsters obscuring them from the enemy and Brain Control takes control of an enemy monster. Boomstick: He’s also got Draining Shield and Negate Attack which guard against and deflect attacks, Trap Hole which is exactly as it sounds and of course Dark Hole, which is literally a Black Hole, consuming all in its path and a whole bunch of aggregated spells and traps such as Monster Reborn, Magical Dimension, Multiply, Thousand Knives, Magic Cylinder and Mirror Force. Of course, we would be re miss in our duties if we did not mention THE big three of Yugi’s deck. Wiz: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. The Egyptian God Cards. Obelisk himself has been shown to be capable of destroying mountains and Ra himself has left mountains in flames. These creatures were used to defend Ancient Egypt under Atem’s rule, these three gods have gone toe-to-toe with all manner of horrific enemies, such as Zorc, a monster capable of destroying the planet and when all three fuse together, they become The Creator God of Light, Horakhty who then proceeded to One-Shot Zorc himself. FEATS: GAINED THE TITLE OF KING OF GAMES WON EVERY TOURNAENT HE TOOK PART IN HAS OUTSMARTED MANY EXPERIENCED DUELISTS MANAGED TO OBTAIN ALL THREE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS HAS DEFEATED KAIBI SEVERAL TIMES DEFEATED MARIK DEFEATED ZORC AND YAMI BAKURA DEFEATED DIVA Boomstick: Atem and Yugi have won every tournament they’ve taken part in, including Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, defeating numerous other professional duelists, but all those monsters magic and trap cards would be nothing in the wrong hands, luckily the one and only King of Games is the one calling the shots. Wiz: Don’t overstate Yugi or Atem though, Yugi can be naïve. His dueling prowess on his own can be questionable or even inconsistent and he has butted heads with Atem before. Boomstick: Oh yeah, like when Atem was ready to let longtime rival and douchebag Kaiba kill himself for the sake of winning a duel. Yugi get pretty miffed at that, so much so that he questioned whether allowing Atem to call the shots or not was a good decision. Wiz: Probably due to Atem being of a quite different time and being sealed away for a few thousand years. Also, while Atem is the King of Games and an accomplished strategist himself, he has lost to other duelists who are of equal or superior in strategic thought. When all was done and the secrets of Atem’s past was uncovered, Atem and Yugi parted ways, with Atem finally being sent to the afterlife to be reunited with his friends and family. Boomstick: Still, when at each other's side Yugi and Atem have always pulled through the worst of times and come out on top more times than not. They truly have earned the title of King of Games. Yugi: You did it. Atem: We did it. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Domino City is in full view A duel has just ended between Yugi Muto and an unknown challenger with a large crowd of people surrounding them and observing the battle. Challenger: Aww nuts, that was rough. Yugi: That was a pretty good duel, but you still could use a bit more practise. A voice from in the crowd: Hey wait up, I’d like to have a shot. Yugi: Huh? Who said that? A young man rushed out from the crowd to the opposite side of the field and landed in Yugi’s line of view. The young man faced his opponent standing down the opposite end of the field with a big enthusiastic smile on his face and a peculiar yellow-coloured creature sitting atop his shoulder. Ash: Alright, let’s give this our all Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika-Pi. Pikachu leaps off Ash’s shoulder and lands on the field eager to battle. Yugi draws his cards and placed on atop his duel discs field. Yugi: I play Beaver Warrior in Attack Mode. A hologram of the aforementioned monster appeared on the field. FIGHT! Cue Music: https://youtu.be/iMPvoVAX2XU Ash: O’k Pikachu, charge forward with a Quick Attack. Pikachu charged forward at an incredible burst of speed and lunged towards the Beaver Warrior and to it’s surprise, Pikachu went straight through it. Pikachu: Pika? Ash: Huh? Pikachu continues to charge and attack at the unflinching image of the Beaver Warrior. Yugi looks on puzzled. Yugi: Wait, there’s something up. A voice whispered in Yugi’s ear. Atem: Yugi, something’s not right... Before Atem can finish, Ash screams out his next command in frustration. Ash: Ugh... quit messing around and fight for real. Pikachu use Electro Ball. Pikachu launches himself up into the air while a large sphere of electricity is channeled through the tip of its tail. Pikachu: Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-PIIIIIIIKA. The sphere is launched towards the Beaver Warrior, causing a big explosion covering all of Yugi’s side of the field raising up an enormous cloud of debris and dust. Yugi covered his eyes, getting caught up in the cloud of dust. Ash: Way to go Pikachu. Nice one. I’d like to see him get back up after that. Suddenly the field starts to change. A large sphere of dark energy starts to cover the field, emanating from Yugi’s side of the field all the way over the Ash’s side. Person in the crowd: W-wha-what's going on. Other person in the crowd: L-let's get outta here. The crowd of people start to run out of fear. Ash: Huh, what’s going on? Pikachu: Pika? A vague image can be made out from the cloud of dust. Suddenly it rushes out revealing itself to be the Beaver Warrior getting a hit in on Pikachu with a quick slash from its sword. Pikachu gets knocked back towards Ash. Ash: Pikachu!! Ash calls towards the other end of the field to Yugi. Ash: Hey, tell me what’s going on here? The cloud of dust settled, revealing the same young man before, except Ash could tell there was something different about him, his expression had a more serious cadence to it and his posture seemed more composed, his forehead contained what appeared to be the vague image of a yellow eye, not a trace of his previous light-hearted nature seemed to remain. Yugi then spoke in a voice much deeper than before, confirming to Ash that this can’t be the same person. Atem: What was that you said? “Fight for real” was it? With that the Beaver Warrior launched towards Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail. Pikachu charged forward with his tail sharpening into a sharp and durable metal. Pikachu’s tail made contact with the Beaver Warrior’s sword unlike its previous attempt. For a mere few seconds they struggled, until Pikachu came through with its Iron Tail sliced through the blade and Beaver Warrior shattered and disappeared. Atem: Hmm, I’ll have to try something else. Ash: It disappeared? Pikachu hang back for a bit, we’re still not sure what’s going on here. Pikachu returned to Ash’s side. Ash grabbed a Pokéball and threw it out onto the field. Ash: Come on out Charizard! Out came the famous fire type Pokémon. Atem laid down another card onto his Duel Disc. On the field appeared his ace card the Dark Magician. Ash: Try to put some distance between yourself and the opponent Charizard. The Flame Pokémon flew up in the air and lunged keeping its distance from the Magician. Atem: Dark Magician, take aim! Orbs of Dark energy were launched straight up towards the fire Pokémon, but Charizard managed to dodge the with ease. Ash: Perfect Charizard, now trap it with a Fire Spin! Charizard launched a stream of fire straight from its mouth, which coalesced around The Dark Magician, sealing him into a large circle of fire. Having no time to act, The Magician noticed the Pokémon descending straight towards him, baring its claws for attack. The Dark Magician tried to shield himself with his staff, but Charizard grabbed onto it with its claws and planted its feet firmly on the ground in a mighty crash, staring the Magician straight in the face. The Magician tried to pull its staff from the mighty Pokémon’s grip but was unable to do so. The Dark Magician couldn’t escape. Ash: Now, Flamethrower. Charizard, still grasping the staff, raised its head up into the air as flames gathered in its mouth. With a fast descend of its neck, Charizard’s head came down quickly releasing an enormous burst of fire into Dark Magician’s face. Dark Magician was knocked back, still managing to stay on his feet. Atem: My Magician, quick use Dark Magic Attack. The Magician’s staff was raised into the air aiming at the Dragon, who had ascended into the air. Large spheres of energy were launched towards Charizard, the dragon quickly dodged them with no effort. Ash noticed something appear on Yugi’s side of the field. It seemed to be a large card. Ash: Whats that? What’s he up too? Pikachu: Pika? Atem: I play a Thousand Knives. Now my Magician, attack. The Dark Magician launched countless knives towards Charizard. The Pokémon did it’s best to avoid them, but their numbers were too great and Charizard felt the impact of the attack, took a large amount of damage and fell to the ground. Ash: Oh no, Charizard! Atem: Now my Magician, while it’s down, attack with Dark Magic Attack! Another orb of energy was launched, and this time hit Charizard dead on, knocking it back with even greater force as Charizard’s limp body recoiled several times off the ground and sent back even further. A large cloud of dust was left in the attacks wake. However, Charizard was not going down. With one final burst of strength, Charizard dashed toward the Magician at incredible speed. Dark Magician launched a myriad of dark magic attacks against the Pokémon, some missed, but other impacted with the Dragon. This time though, being completely consumed by rage and determination, Charizard powered through the barrage of energy head-on and made its way to the Dark Magician. Not being fast enough to get out of the way, Charizard grabbed hold of Dark Magician with its two claws and gripped him tightly. Dark Magician struggled to break free to no avail. Charizard then slammed him straight down onto the ground with a crashing impact. Charizard held him in place on the ground with one foot atop the Magician’s back. Atem: My Magician, No! Yugi: Darn it. This isn’t going well. Atem: Don’t give up just yet, we still have more to come. Charizard had enough, he was determined to end this in one final attack. He raised his head up like before, filling its mouth up with flames, but before he could release it, an attack came from an unseen source. Charizard was knocked back and finally taken down. Ash: What? Another one? Appearing on Yugi’s side of the field was the Dark Magician girl. Dark Magician got up and they both gave each other a unanimous nod. Atem: I present the Dark Magician Girl. Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdQ8aADSk3I Ash: Ugh, well if that’s how it is... Ash withdrew his Pokéball and order the exhausted Charizard to return. In its place he brought out to more Pokéballs and threw them forth. Ash: ...come on out Sceptile and Infernape. Ash: Infernape, use Mach Punch. Sceptile, use Agility. Sceptile circled around the two Magicians, its speed increasing and also confused the magicians by creating a large blurred image of Sceptile as itself continuously racing around them. Then suddenly amidst the confusion, Infernape’s fist came out from Sceptile’s speedy blur and laid a hit on the Dark Magician Girl, knocking her back. Sceptile went in for an attack on Dark Magician with a Leaf Blade. The attack contacted, however the Magician remained unharmed, there was a shield in the way. Ash: No way. Atem revealed a face down card Negate Attack. Sceptile jumped back along with Infernape. However, Infernape felt something peculiar about the ground below him, suddenly it gave way with Infernape falling into a deep hole. Yugi then revealed another Card the Trap Hole. Sceptile, looked on in surprise and bewilderment, but then launched towards the Dark Magician, being too fast this time, Sceptile landed a Leaf Blade on the Dark Magician making him disappear into small fragments, finally putting him out of commission. Sceptile then turned to the Dark Magician Girl and attempted to attack, however seemingly out of nowhere, 4 large hats appeared out of nowhere, one of them obscuring the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi played another magic card, Ash: What now? I’m having enough of these games. Atem: Choose carefully, you may regret it. Ash, getting frustrated, quickly chose a hat on impulse. Ash: Attack the hat on the far left Sceptile. Sceptile leapt forward, increasing the density of the leaf on its forearm and attacked. The hat disappeared revealing nothing. Then all the hats faded, and the Dark Magician Girl made a quick, brisk attack on Sceptile while it was confused launching it back. Sceptile recovered quickly and launched a final attack Leaf Storm against the Dark Magician girl. Yugi, once again played another Trap Card, Draining Shield, which intercepted and drained the attack. Ash: No way you’ve got to be kidding. Atem then played another Monster, Kuriboh. Atem then played a Magic Card Multiply, the Kuriboh increased in numbers and flocked around the Dark Magician Girl, shielding her. Ash: You think that will help you? Atem: I'm not the one that needs help here. Ash: Sceptile, cut through those things and get to his main monster with Leaf Blade. Sceptile then launched through the Kuribohs however, something wasn’t right, many of the Kuriboh exploded the moment Sceptile attacked and launched Sceptile back and this time knocked him out indefinitely. Ash: What? I don’t understand. What happened? Atem: When an attack connects with the Kuriboh, they self-destruct taking whatever attacked them with them. Ash called Sceptile back. Pikachu let out a slight whimper. Ash: No. Darn, I need to think. Then suddenly, something caught his attention, the Trap Hole still lay on his side of the field and something was coming from it and he knew what it was. An enormous burst of flames came straight out form the pit and Infernape jumped out of it in a fiery inferno and resumed position on Ash’s side of the field, letting out a large roar. Its Blaze ability had been activated. The fiery inferno spread to Yugi’s side of the field destroying all of the Kuribohs. Atem: What, that can’t be! Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKLcroA7V-A Ash: Great to have you back in the game Infernape, now end this with a Flare Blitz! Infernape ran towards the opposing Dark Magician Girl and consumed her in the fiery blaze as she dissipated into small shattered pieces. Atem: Darn it! Yugi: Pharaoh, don’t give up just yet. Atem: You’re right. Now, I bring out the Dark Magician of Chaos. Atem then laid the card down onto the Duel Disc and it materialised onto the field. Ash: Is that it? Heh, this’ll be no problem. Hit him with a Flamethrower Infernape. Infernape released an enormous burst of fire from its mouth and it travelled towards the Dark Magician of Chaos, but Atem was not out of the game yet. He played another Trap Card, the Magic Cylinder. Immediately a Cylinder appeared just in front of the Dark Magician of Chaos catching the Flamethrower meant for the Magician, another Cylinder appeared aiming towards the Infernape, which then fired the attack back at it. Infernape was consumed with the fire, but did not sustain any serious damage, due to its resistance to fire attacks. Ash: If you think that would do anything, I’m afraid you’re wrong. Infernape, go ahead with another Flare Blitz. Before Atem could do anything, his Magician was overtaken by the Flare Blitz’s power. Atem: You think that’s it? Try this then. Atem laid down the powerful card, Palladium Oracle Mahad. Infernape, without any orders from Ash, rushed towards Mahad. Ash: Wait Infernape, no not yet! Infernape was too caught up in the heat of battle and was not listening to Ash. Suddenly, something fell from the sky down towards it. A few pillars of light fell atop of him trapping him to the ground, the pillars then took the form of swords. Yugi revealed a Magic Card, The Swords of Revealing Light. Infernape flailed and thrashed about in a rage, attempting to free itself to no success. Ash: Oh no. Pikachu: Pika, Pika-Pika. Atem: Finally, now that bothersome monster of yours is about to be put out of this fight permanently. Attack, Mahad! Mahad then launched itself high into the sky and a beam of light was launched straight from its scepter laying down a fatal blow on the incapacitated Infernape and knocking it out. Ash: This can’t be. Infernape return. Ash held out Infernape’s Pokéball and it was called back. Then he let out one final Pokémon, if this didn’t work, he didn’t know what would. Ash released Greninja to the field. Ash: Alright Greninja, we’re gonna have to go all out here. Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZlkQ7JIeNg Greninja nodded in agreement. Ash and Greninja raised their arms and sphere of water formed around Greninja. Atem: What’s he planning now? Then suddenly an energy burst forward from Greninja. Its form had changed, appearing to resemble Ash more than it previously had. Ash: Now Greninja move out quickly. Greninja then dashed faster than anything Atem had seen in the battle before. Atem: What? No way. Yugi: It’s impossible to make out where it is. Greninja, in the blink of an eye, closed the gap between him and Mahad and briskly and relentlessly assaulted Mahad with a series of viscous blows from Aerial Ace and Cut. Atem: Darn it! Mahad, attack as quickly as you can. Mahad raised his scepter, taking aim at Greninja, finding it hard to keep track of it. Greninja leapt into the air and used Double Team to confuse Mahad. Mahad fired blindly at the cavalcade of Greninjas, hoping one stray shot would hit. Then, finally Greninja had been hit and fell down to the ground, taking extra damage due to Greninjas half-dark typing. Ash felt the pain and held his stomach tight. Ash: Ugh, we need to finish this now, Greninja Water Shuriken. Ash raised his hand into the air, along with Greninja. Above its hand formed an enormous Shuriken, taking on a furious reddish-orange tint of colour and Greninja let out a furious yell, channeling as much power as it could. Then with a swift thrust forward, the Shuriken left its starting position. Mahad launched a beam of light towards it to little effect, as the shuriken cut straight through the beam with no effort. It made its way towards Mahad, cut straight through him and continued its way towards Atem and Yugi. Atem and Yugi’s minds almost went blank until... Atem: OBELISK! Cue Music: https://youtu.be/3QGOoBAD74s?t=34 Aa large blue, titanic arm appeared just in time in front of Yugi, blocking the shuriken in its path. As The Shuriken continued to spin violently, it attempt to penetrate Obelisk’s forearm, creating small cracks in its wake. Obelisk was not letting up and use its arm to push back the shuriken off into the distance where it continued on until it was no longer visible. Ash: What! There’s no way! Then, Obelisk launched its fist downward towards Greninja. Greninja dodged, just barely but was hit by a stray shot from the side as Ash noticed the attack came from another titan of a monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon and descending from the sky came the Winged Dragon of Ra, who finished Greninja off with direct shot, as Greninja then fell to the ground. Ash yelled out in pain. Ash quickly called back Greninja, but he wasn’t finished just yet. As the three gods gathered, the weather shifted, what was once a bright sunny day, had been transformed into brisk violent winds and dark foreboding skies. Ash: Pikachu, looks like we’re going to have to do it right now. Pikachu: Pika. Pikachu stepped forward and both Ash and Pikachu got into a similar stance to one another. Atem: That’s it this is over, my Egyptian gods, combine now and bring forth The Creator of Light, Horakhty. The 3 titans receded into pure energy, which then travelled towards the sky. Then, the sky above radiated a pure light, as the vision of an otherworldly figure emerges from the clouds. Ash and Pikachu completed their stance and then launched their attack. Ash: NOW, 10,000,000 VOLTS!!! An enormous number of electrical bursts of energy consumed the area, as Pikachu was enveloped in a sphere of electricity, launching out a stream of continuous bursts of thunder of lightning towards the unknown enemy. However, there was no effect. Horakhty then burst forth an all-consuming light throughout the entire area, bypassing and consuming Pikachu and its attacks. Then there was nothing. Ash lay on the ground exhausted, he slowly got up. Ash: Uhhhhhh, w-wait w-w-where's Pika- Before he could finish, he noticed a figure standing in front of him, Atem himself. Atem: This is it, THIS. IS. OVER. Atem then raised his hand towards Ash and Ash felt every thought leave his mind as he was left completely empty. He flopped once again to the ground unflinching and unmoving. Yugi then took control of his body once again and left the area. KO! Verdict Boomstick: Holy crap. That was awesome, anyone else feel the same...... well, I’m satisfied at the very least. Wiz: This was, quite honestly daunting. To be honest if it were not for a few factors in Yugi’s favour then Ash could reasonably pull off a few wins against Yugi and Atem. Boomstick: But that’s not something we’re obliged to really do, going into this fight Yugi had to be given his greatest possible monsters, traps and spells to give him his maximum potential and sadly that led to the weight of the fight going against Ash’s favour in numerous ways. Wiz: Ash was able to take Yugi by surprise at first, especially since Ash's Pokémon are real and Yugi's monsters are holograms but Yugi had a way around that. While Yugi’s monsters may be holograms, under the influence of the Millennium Puzzle and the Shadow Games they can take on a more tangible form, being able to inflict and receive real and palpable damage. Boomstick: Analysing Ash’s Pokémon was quite simple. Many of them have displayed Massively Hypersonic Speeds and even close to Relativistic Pikachu alone should at least be a lightning-timer in both attack and reaction speed, so it makes sense that Ash’s other, fully evolved and more powerful Pokémon should be capable of similar, and more than likely, better speeds . This honestly gave them an advantage over most of Yugi’s monsters, who should probably scale to Zorc, at least his strongest monsters such as his magicians and the Egyptian gods. Zorc himself has been calced to moving at around Mach 1293.5 making them around massively hypersonic. Wiz: However, finding concrete stats for Yugi’s monsters was easier said than done. Since Duel Monsters operates on sufficient rules for a monsters Attack and Defense, so much so that it was almost impossible to gauge out an accurate physicals for them. So where to start? Well, in the Millennium World story, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in a combined attack were able to cause an enormous explosion that was about the size of Zorc himself and even took over the size of a small part of an Egyptian city. Boomstick: Even being a joint attack, this kind of attack output dwarfs that of many of Ash’s Pokémon. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl could even reasonably scale themselves to Zorc to some extent since they have kept pace with and taken hits from , while not being mutually comparable to him, and its likely that this could apply to other monsters in Yugi's deck, such as Dark Magician of Chaos and Mahad who are confirmed to be even stronger than Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, then there's The Egyptian god cards. Not only could they keep up and severely damage him, but also tank a lot of his power. Power that was capable of creating an eclipse all over Egypt, which has been calced at being around 5.6 Yottatons and that’s not even bringing up Horakhty who completely overpowered him. Wiz: Even without the assistance of scaling, the god cards still hold an overwhelming advantage over any of Ash’s Pokémon. Obelisk is confirmed mountain buster going by feats alone, which the other gods should be comparable too. Heck even just summoning a god card can and have changed calm and passive weather to a violent storm which would be slightly over 24 gigatons of TNT, just from being called upon. Its also somewhat hinted that the god cards may be successive in terms of power, for example, Ra himself has overpowered a monster called Diabound, who had previously absorbed the power of Slifer, confirming that Ra alone may be much stronger than the other two god cards. Ash’s Pokémon have definitely not shown town busting or mountain busting feats. The only thing supporting any kind of town-busting feats from Ash’s Pokémon are Greninja’s Water Shuriken, which he used on Mega Charizard X and Pikachu’s Z-Moves, and while you can back up his Pokémon’s strength and durability with scaling, such as Greninja keeping pace with Alain’s Mega Charizard X, it does not back up any concrete to say they are of the same tier of strength, especially since Alain’s Charizard didn’t really fight on even ground with Primal Groudon or Primal Kyogre and was more or less taken out quite easily. So technically, speed and even durability were not the biggest factors here, since the gap in strength was so big. Boomstick: Yugi’s Magic and Trap cards were also much more potent and varied than any of Ash’s stat based moves, giving Yugi more options for buffs and debuffs and a bigger control of the battlefield as a whole and that’s not even taking into account the several Effects and abilities some of Yugi’s cards possess. Wiz: Strategy-wise, on the best of days, Ash and Yugi seemed to be on equal terms. Both have come up with very out-side-the-box thinking, unorthodox strategies and pulled off rather... how shall I say this.... unrealistic and genius tactics, but in terms of experience, despite Ash having participated in numerous tournaments, he really does not stack up to the combined experiences of both Yugi and especially Atem, who has had years building up his skills and abilities from his time as the Pharaoh. Wiz: Ash had the right spirit, the tenacity, a big speed advantage and a great assortment of Pokémon that kept Yugi on his toes, but that unfortunately didn’t stack up to Yugi and Atem’s strength, varied arsenal, intelligence, superior experience and sheer power. Boomstick: Looks like Ash couldn’t “catch” a break in this one. Wiz: The Winner is Yugi Muto. Category:Cropfist Category:Gogeta46power Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles